conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Vespian lexicon
The Vespian lexicon is a extensive list of all known words within the Vespian language. It shall serve as a comprehensive dictionary for the Vespian language, providing a reference for any words spoken by the Vespians that one may wish to find. List Native spelling ( )/''Transliteration''/Anglicization/"Definition" A * Adeka, trans. Adeka; "tall tree/forest, woods" * Adīn, trans. Adin; "new, fresh" * Âdövo, trans. Aduvo; "seed, infant (or unborn child), sapling" * Âho, trans. Aho; "speak, say, talk" * Akī, trans. Aki; "pure, innocent, clean" * Âkītân, trans. Akitan; "chosen, heir, crown prince" * Âku, trans. Aku; "yellow" * Âkzun, trans. Akzun; "wealth, gold, affluence" * Ânka, trans. Anka; "sex, coitus" * Ankâšo, trans. Ankasho; "semen, ejaculate, sex-water" * Arkân, trans. Arkan; "pillar, bastion, support" * Au-'', trans. Au-; "subordinate, lieutenant, aide" * ''Âurek, trans. Aurek; "little lord/duke" * Âurukīda, trans. Aurukida; "frigate" * Axâmu, trans. Azhamu; "vagina, vulva, 'valley entrance'" * Âxī, trans. Azhi; "valley, lowland, basin" D * Dâhok, trans. Dahok; "bread" * Dâkīvâk, trans. Dakivak; "cruiser" * Dâk'Dīyon, trans. Dak'Diyon; "hard-body (woman with athletic physique)" * Dâk, trans. Dak; "strong, mighty" * Dâku, trans. Daku; "big, large, vast" * Dâso, trans. Daso; "long, length, stretch" * Dâxaka, trans. Dazhaka; "human mace (weapon made from human skull)" * Deka, trans. Deka; "green, fertile, abundant" * Dījeyan, trans. Dijeyan; "sexual petting, foreplay, body-passion" * Dīn, trans. Din; "wheat, barley, grain" * Dīna, trans. Dena; "lily, flower" * Dīyon, trans. Diyon; "body, person" * Dīyonīn, trans. Diyonin; "people, crowd, host" * Dīyonīxâk, trans. Diyonizhak; "republic, 'people (are) master'" * Dukorī, trans. Dukori; "to mold, subjugate, dominate" * Dorin, trans. Dorin; "grapes" * Dorīka, trans. Doreka; "vineyard" E * Eda, trans. Eda; "stomach, belly, bosom" * Ekīn, trans. Ekin; "right (direction)" * Ekīva, trans. Ekiva; "east" * Ekoyu, trans. Ekoyu; "locomotion, vehicle, to be moved" * Ekujīya, trans. Ekujiya; "dance, 'to move with passion'" * Ejâda, trans. Ejada; "abundance, harvest, plentiful" * Eju, trans. Eju; "that" * Emân, trans. Eman; "mercy, compassion, pity" * Emâna, trans. Emana; "to give, to tithe" * Emâr, trans. Emar; "walk, move, stroll" * Erīma, trans. Erima; "grey" * Eru, trans. Ero; "grove, meadow, pasture" * Esovun, trans. Esovun; "swim" * Evon, trans. Evon; "stand, stay" * Evoyun, trans. Evoyun; "hello, greetings" * Ezon, trans. Ezon; "brother, comrade, friend" H * Hâk, trans. Hak; "yes, affirmative" * Hâva, trans. Hava; "wall, boundary, limitation" * Hâkīyon, trans. Hakiyon; "house, clan, host" * Hâyīk, trans. Hayik; "hair, crown, apex" * Hâzahun, trans. Hazahun; "honorable path, upbringing, rearing" * Hâzan, trans. Hazan; "honor, honorable" * Hâzaxân, trans. Hazazhan; "honorable lord, viceroy, trusted one" * Henodu, trans. Henodu; "glory, fame, prestige" * Hīyâk, trans. Hiyak; "foot, bottom, nadir" * Hīzu, trans. Hizu; "music, song, melody" * Hīzuyâk, trans. Hizuyak; "sing, chant, to make song" * Hoku, trans. Hoku; "good, excellent, acceptable" * Hoya, trans. Hoya; "breasts, chest, abdomen" * Hud, trans. Hud; "neck, throat, esophagus" * Huk, trans. Huk; "copper" * Hun, trans. Hun; "road, pathway, avenue" * Hunītan, trans. Hunitan; "command, obligation, duty" I * Īha, trans. Iha; "fly, aloft, afloat" * Īkīn, trans. Ikin; "shrewd, tactful, discerning" * Īja, trans. Ija; "feather" * Īnzura, trans. Inzura; "week" * Īokö, trans. Ioku; "offspring, progeny, descendant" * Īon, trans. Ion (also Eon); "beloved, trusted, confide" * Īonâk, trans. Ionak; "priest, one to confide in" * Īonâkīn, trans. Ionakin; "priesthood, clergy" * Īonīkon, trans. Ionikon; "beloved haven, haven of trust" * Īxa, trans. Izha; "peace, quiet, calm" * Īxon, trans. Izhon; "death, silence" * Īxovâka, trans. Izhovaka; "death tattoo, mark of death, death's mark" * Īyâva, trans. Iyava; "wind, air, breeze" * Īyâduk, trans. Iyaduk; "windcatcher" K * Kâja, trans. Kaja; "fine, exceptional, admirable" * Kâma, trans. Kama; "plains, expanse, region" * Kâr, trans. Kar; "bulwark, stronghold" * Kârī, trans. Kari; "bride, wife, supporter/to shore up" * Kâra, trans. Kara; "fortress, refuge, citadel/city" * Katâr, trans. Katar; "sword, blade, cutlass" * Kâxa, trans. Kazha; "blue" * Kâyun, trans. Kayun; "happy, joyous, cheerful" * Kī, trans. Ki; "I" * Kīnu, trans. Kinu; "me, myself" * Kon, trans. Kon; "island, isle, haven" * Kona, trans. Kona; "cloud, aloof, haughty" * Konīšân, trans. Konishan; "battleship, dreadnought, 'island of steel'" * Korâk, trans. Korak; "monastery, convent, center of prayer/contemplation" * Kovīna, trans. Kovina; "divine spirit, avatar, deity" * Kovoya, trans. Kovoya; "rain, cloud-tears" * Kozura, trans. Kozura; "month" * Ku, trans. Ku; "we, us" * Kuma, trans. Kuma; "home, residence" * Kumova, trans. Kumova; "eye of the house, oeil-de-boeuf" J * Jâdeyân, trans. Jadeyan; "masturbation, hand-passion" * Jâdo, trans. Jado; "fist, hand" * Jâzura, trans. Jazura; "hour" * Jedâk, trans. Jedak; "force, aggression, use of power" * Jeyân, trans. Jeyan; "love, affection, admiration" * Jīvâk, trans. Jivak; "fire, passion, excite" * Jīvâkon, trans. Jivakon; "life, energy, vigor" * Jīvâyo, trans. Jivayo; "murder, kill, slay" * Jodön, trans. Jodun; "lie, untruth, deceit" * Jora, trans. Jora; "age, moment, period" * Jöhīk, trans. Juhek; "prison, restriction, punishment" * Juva, trans. Juva; "woman, female, girl" M * Mâhuk, trans. Mahuk; "channel, canal, water passage" * Mâhur, trans. Mahur; "cold, winter, frost" * Mâhuzok, trans. Mahuzok; "mediator, one who channels/speaks wisdom" * Mâr, trans. Mar; "land, ground, terrain" * Mârīn, trans. Marin; "fief, domain, province" * Mashâk, trans. Mashak; "bonds, restraints, locks" * Mâva, trans. Mava; "sister, female friend" * Mīzura, trans. Mizura; "minute" * Moju, trans. Moju; "room, space, area" * Muzâd, trans. Muzad; "beyond, outside, external" * Muzekīn, trans. Muzekin; "slave/serf, redeemed outsider, lowly ally" N * Nâhīn, trans. Nahin; "drink, to thirst, to swallow" * Nâkzur, trans. Nakzur; "marketplace, 'to thirst for wealth/good price'" * Nâma, trans. Nama; "tongue" * Namânka, trans. Namanka; "tongue-sex, fellatio/cunnilingus" * Nâmu, trans. Namu; "mouth, opening, entry point" * Nedīr, trans. Nedir; "sleep, rest, relax" * Nejâta, trans. Nejata; "gun, shooter, rifle" * Nīru, trans. Niru; "dye, color, pigments" * Nīva, trans. Niva; "barren, empty, desolate" * Nīšân, trans. Nishan; "oasis, barren water" * Nīyen, trans. Niyen; "heart, center, empathy" * Nora, trans. Nora; "horse, stallion, helicopter" O * Oânkö, trans. Oanku; "child-sex" * Oda, trans. Oda; "salt" * Ohīn, trans. Ohin; "ear" * Okö, trans. Oku; "youth, child" * Oköjeyân, trans. Okujeyan; "child love, love of children, pedophilia" * Okömârīn, trans. Okumarin "commoner, citizen, subject" * Onâvo, trans. Onavo; "to know, acknowledge, understand" * Orân, trans. Oran; "basket, crib, cradle" * Oša, trans. Osha; "fishnet" * Ova, trans. Ova; "see, around, sight" * Ovaxân, trans. Ovazhan; "inquisitor" * Ovīka, trans. Oveka; "fate, future, the unknown" * Oya, trans. Oya (also Oyo); "pearl, precious, prince/princess" R * Rašâd, trans. Rashad; "choke, suffocate, to draw breath away" * Rašâdak, trans. Rashadak; "military maneuver designed to force population into a single area" * Râvan, trans. Ravan; "prayer, supplication, petition" * Râya, trans. Raya; "era, generation" * Reju, trans. Reju; "tooth, molar, fang" * Rīza, trans. Riza; "morning, beginning" * Rodân, trans. Rodan; "consume, destroy, to feed (eat)" * Rök, trans. Ruk; "established, set, founded" * Röhur, trans. Ruhur; "man, male, boy" * Rön, trans. Run; "name" * Rukīda, trans. Rukida; "spear, pierce, puncture" * Ruja, trans. Ruja; "red" * Rutīn, trans. Rutin; "full, engorged, satisfied" S * Sâdīk, trans. Sadik; "hot, summer, sweltering" * Satâk, trans. Satak; "die, expire, perish" * Sâved, trans. Saved; "serve, obey, to act" * Sâvek, trans. Savek; "little, small, insignificant" * Sâxon, trans. Sazhon; "south, entrenched, loyal" * Sezura, trans. Sezura; "second" * Sīva, trans. Siva; "drain, siphon" * Sonâk, trans. Sonak; "fish, spawn of the water" * Suda, trans. Suda; "rice" * Suna, trans. Suna; "fog, mist, haze" * Šadīkâr, trans. Shadikar; "colony, outpost, 'purification settlement'" * Šan, trans. Shan; "silver, noble (verb)" * Ševa, trans. Sheva; "storm, thunder, noisy" * Šīdo, trans. Shido; "attractive, cute, sweet" * Šīhud, trans. Shihud; "honey, sweets, confectionery" * Šīka, trans. Shika; "silver, honesty" * Šohârk, trans. Shohark; "aqueduct, river-pillars" * Šohun, trans. Shohun; "river, stream, water-path" * Šokon, trans. Shokon; "lake, island of water" * Šona, trans. Shona; "water" * Šonavu, trans. Shonavu; "water-well" * Šovīk, trans. Shovik; "swift, strike" T * Tâ-'', trans. Ta-; "supreme, highest, greatest" * ''Tajâīvâšo, trans. Tajivasho; "holy entertainment, holy performance" * Tâkâtar, trans. Takatar; "greatsword, longsword" * Tâkīn, trans. Takin; "holy, sacred, hallowed" * Tâna, trans. Tana; "book, manuscript, codex" * Tanâku, trans. Tanaku; "library" * Tâšona, trans. Tashona; "ocean, great water" * Tâvoyân, trans. Tavoyan; "supreme terror, land destroyer, main battle tank (common)" * Tâ'Xâdak, trans. Ta'Zhadak; "supreme mighty one" * Tâ'Xâxan, trans. Ta'Zhazhan; "supreme father/patriarch" * Tâyohun, trans. Tayohun; "holy law, sacred decree, 'Law of the Gods'" * Tâza, trans. Taza; "order, structure, to arrange" * Tazânotâk, trans. Tazanotak; "order of (the) holy, priestly order" * Tâzen, trans. Tazen; "supreme one/emperor" * Tâzenkâr, trans. Tazenkar; "emperor's stronghold/palace" * Tâzor, trans. Tazor; "capital, center, dominant" * Tâzoya, trans. Tazoya; "complete, absolute, final" * Tâzu, trans. Tazu; "root, foundation, base" * Tâzura, trans. Tazura; "year" * Tīnân, trans. Tinan; "wicker, bamboo" * Tīrâdu, trans. Tiradu; "twin, dual, double/doublet" * Tīya, trans. Teya; "brazen, shameless, immodest" * To, trans. To; "you" * Tujâ, trans. Tuja; "lion, great cat" * Turân, trans. Turan; "sand, soil, strength" * Tuvâda, trans. Tuvada; "desert" U * Udoka, trans. Udoka; "hunt, stalk" * Uhâr, trans. Uhar; "sit, perch, remain" * Uhud, trans. Uhud; "bee, hornet, wasp" * Uka, trans. Uka; "square, court, assembly place" * Ukâjonâk, trans. Ukajonak; "school, college, 'court of insight'" * Umo, trans. Umo; "who" * Uron, trans. Uron; "bone" * Uru, trans. Uru; "this" * Uvâdīyo, trans. Uvadiyo; "family, sacred body" * Uvoka, trans. Uvoka; "union, marriage, sacred bond" V * Vâhu, trans. Vahu; "burn, sear, roast" * Vâk, trans. Vak; "war, warfare" * Vâka, trans. Vaka; "sign, standard, insignia" * Vâkīn, trans. Vakin; "great cleansing, moving to war, violent cleansing" * Vâkomâr, trans. Vâkomar; "battlefield" * Vâkör, trans. Vakur; "campaign, battle, struggle" * Vâkorân, trans. Vakoran; "warrior" * Vâjan, trans. Vajan; "guardian, custodian, overseer" * Vân, trans. Van; "eternal, immortal, everlasting" * Veka, trans. Veka; "west" * Vekīn, trans. Vekin; "left (direction)" * Veskīya, trans. Veskiya; "shadows, darkness, mystery" * Vīhon, trans. Vihon; "night, evening, darkness" * Vīna, trans. Vina; "spirit, soul, essence" * Voyân, trans. Voyan; "fear, terror" * Voyânka, trans. Voyanka; "rape, fornicate, violate" * Voyâšo, trans. Voyasho; "tears, 'water of fear'" * Voyâvī, trans. Voyavi; "monster, beast, animal" * Voyuk, trans. Voyuk; "pain, suffering, torture" X * Xâ-'', trans. Zha-; "lord, high one" * ''Xâdak, trans. Zhadak; "great mighty one/general" * Xâhon, trans. Zhahon; "complete, all, everything" * Xâk, trans. Zhak; "master, owner, overseer" * Xânī, trans. Zhani; "white, evil, impure" * Xânīn, trans. Zhanin; "forbidden, sinful, obscene" * Xânīxo, trans. Zhanizho; "sin, corruption, impurity" * Xântâna, trans. Zhantana; "holy book, 'Book of Faith'" * Xâruk, trans. Zharuk; "lord, great one/prince" * Xârukon, trans. Zharukon; "zharukdom, 'refuge of the zharuk'" * Xâukono, trans. Zhaukono; "endless, infinity, 'God Alone Knows'" * Xâutakâr, trans. Zhautakar; "imperial military, 'supreme one stronghold/Citadel of Zhautan'" * Xâutâk, trans. Zhautak; "godly purity, divine purification, blessed cleansing" * Xâutan, trans. Zhautan; "God/Supreme Lord, 'The One Above All Without Limitations'" * Xâxa, trans. Zhazha; "dad, daddy" * Xâxan, trans. Zhazhan; "father" * Xâya, trans. Zhaya; "star, sun" * Xekâra, trans. Zhekara; "place of worship, holy refuge/bulwark, citadel of faith" * Xīânī, trans. Zheani; "faith, religion, dogma" * Xīvon, trans. Zhevon; "beholder, watcher, father in the sky" * Xona, trans. Zhona; "black, darkness" * Xovâka, trans. Zhovaka; "ink, black-mark" Y * Yâd, trans. Yad; "no, negative" * Yâda, trans. Yada; "bad, wrong, incorrect" * Yâhuya, trans. Yahuya; "bird, flying creature" * Yâmek, trans. Yamek; "ash, embers, powder" * Yanâmu, trans. Yanamu; "window, sky-mouth" * Yânu, trans. Yanu; "flesh, skin, meat" * Yâya, trans. Yaya; "mom, mommy" (informal/affectionate) * Yâyan, trans. Yayan; "mother" (formal/respectful) * Yâzur, trans. Yazur; "responsible, accountable, overseer" * Yâvīn, trans. Yavin; "sky, heavens, high places" * Yâzan, trans. Yazan; "ziggurat, pyramid, 'sky mountain'" * Yâzura, trans. Yazura; "day" * Yīd, trans. Yid; "not" * Yīkīr, trans. Yikir; "skin, hull, shell" * Yohun, trans. Yohun; "law, regulation, pathway/avenue of justice" * Yon, trans. Yon; "justice, equity, fairness" * Yor, trans. Yor; "deep, below, beneath" * Yonâkörī, trans. Yonakuri; "trial, test, ordeal" * Yöjâk, trans. Yujak; "sin, depravity, immorality" * Yöjâkīn, trans. Yujakin; "the sinful, the corrupt, heathens" Z * Zâka, trans. Zaka; "blood, red, crimson" * Zakâna, trans. Zakana; "blood debt, deficit" * Zân, trans. Zan; "mountain, crag, highland" * Zīmâk, trans. Zemak; "date, date palm" * Zoma, trans. Zoma; "angle, area, intersection" * Zova, trans. Zova; "moon, wisdom, shepherd" * Zokīn, trans. Zokin; "old, elderly, venerable" * Zura, trans. Zura; "time, period, duration" Category:Vespia